<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codeword Call Of Duty by Uwuegwnqtv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005620">Codeword Call Of Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwuegwnqtv/pseuds/Uwuegwnqtv'>Uwuegwnqtv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Streaming, ish?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwuegwnqtv/pseuds/Uwuegwnqtv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan was streaming. Everything was going perfectly well until an unknown figure's shadow could be seen in the stream.<br/>He took off his headphones and froze. Frantically he began searching for something. The chat was exploding with concern. Discussions of what might be going on, is it a prank, what should they do to help and so on. Ethan couldn’t see any of it. Who else was streaming?</p><p>Mark.</p><p>He was Ethan's only hope. But how can you ask for help when the danger is in the room?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stream started. Viewers were piling in.<br/>
“What is up my cranky crew? It’s Ethan from Crankgameplays…”</p><p>There was laughing and conversing with the chat. He played the ukulele and everything was going well. Well… until he went pale. He took off his headphones and froze for a second. Frantically he began searching for something. Concerned fans rapidly typing in the chat. He reappeared with a gaming controller. And started swiping and typing and clicking things. A shadow was cast over his face.<br/>
“Hey… I- I um am just playing… Call of Duty. It’s an online game so I can’t pause.”<br/>
“Can they hear you?”, A deep unfamiliar voice demanded.<br/>
“Uh- Ye. And… if I randomly stop playing then my teammates will know something’s up.”<br/>
“Hurry the fuck up then. Don’t keep me waiting.”<br/>
The chat was exploding with concern. Discussions of what might be going on, is it a prank, what should they do to help and so on. Ethan couldn’t see any of it. Somehow the comment section came to a general consensus and agreed to spam someone else’s stream and ask them for help. Who else was streaming? Thankfully Mark.</p><p>++++</p><p>Mark was streaming fall guys with some friends and doing horribly. Suddenly, he received a wave of comments:<br/>
“Ethan needs help!!!”<br/>
“Something’s wrong!”<br/>
…</p><p>At first, he thought it was a joke but the comments didn’t stop.<br/>
“Mark catch up you absolute shit fuck!”, one of his friends chuckled.<br/>
“Hold on a sec..” his tone was serious. His eyes scanning the comments, “This better not be a joke. Actually, I hope its a joke I don’t actually want anyone to be in danger.”<br/>
Anticipation started building up. His stomach began to sink.<br/>
Mark muted his audio and called Ethan.</p><p>Whilst pretending to play and mashing the buttons, Ethan started running out of lines to shout to his ‘teammates’. The phone rang causing him to flinch. The sound attracted the shadow back into the room. <br/>“You know the rules” the shadow grumbled.</p><p>Ethan nodded and answered the phone on loudspeaker. Before Mark could say anything, Ethan spoke.<br/>“Hey Mark, I’m playing Call Of Duty so make it quick. Actually, my team is really shit. It would be great for you to join and help carry the team.”<br/>There was a pause on the other side of the call. Ethan was holding onto every ounce of hope he had left.<br/>“Yeah sure. I’ll be on there soon. Just send me the link.”<br/>Is that how it works? No. Probably not. But the shadow didn’t know that.<br/>“Sure. Thanks.”<br/>The call ended. <br/>Ethan’s heart sank a bit. He liked the comfort of someone else being there with him. Except for the shadow. <br/>Anyone but that fucking person.<br/>The shadow swore under their breath and stomped out.<br/>At least Ethan could talk to Mark through his headphones now.</p><p>The worst part was he couldn’t even end the stream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part contains a lot of dialogue so “E:” means Ethan is speaking/what Ethan is doing and “M:” is for Mark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M: “Hello. Can you hear me?”<br/>Ethan was relieved to hear a comforting voice again. It made him feel a bit further away from a complete breakdown. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He needed his plan to work if he wanted to stay safe.<br/>E: “<strong>Ye ye I can hear you</strong>. Now come to our base we need backup!”<br/>M: “Are you ok?” <br/>E: “<strong>Yes</strong>, go right.<strong> I mean not really</strong> that sounds like a good plan.”<br/>He needed to make it sound not suspicious. He really wanted this to work.<br/>M: “This isn’t a prank, right?”<br/>Ethan felt a pang of pain in his chest.<br/>He was trying to form the words.<br/>E: “<strong>No. Why would you-</strong> why the fuck would you not shoot him!”<br/>He almost broke.<br/>M: “Do you want me to come over?”<br/>E: “<strong>No it’s not safe.</strong> There are enemies around the corner. Just hide from the sniper.”<br/>M: “What can I do then?”<br/>Ethan thought. It was hard to organise his thoughts as is but in a moment of complete panic, it was way worse. <br/>E: “Uhm… <strong>call backup.</strong>”<br/>M: “That’s a bit too cryptic. You want me to call someone?”<br/>E: “<strong>Yes</strong> go and avoid the centre there are too many of them guarding their base.”<br/>M: “Call who?”<br/>E: “<strong>The- um-</strong> Can you come revive me? <strong>Don’t you remember </strong>the plan?”<br/>M: “Oh yes. Shit. Hold on.”<br/>E: “I know Amy’s calling you for dinner but <strong>I-</strong> we <strong>need you.</strong> We’ll lose without you.”<br/>M: “Ethan, you know that I gotta call the cops.”<br/>E: “<strong>I know but-</strong>"<br/>M: “You’re breaking your cover. You can do it. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. I have to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark's stream was still muted. He had hung up and was calling a new number. Three-digit number. That's all the viewers could make out. Not a good sign. More talking. He was fidgeting. He kept checking his watch. Anticipation and worry weighed him down like the stone in his stomach. Mark unmuted his stream. "Hey guys, don't worry. Everything's ok but I have to go". The stream ended. The viewers left in the dark. They all migrated to Ethan's stream. Emotionally invested in the riveting drama. Entertainment at a great cost. A cost that didn't cross the viewers’ minds. Safety. Privacy.</p><p>++++</p><p>The new viewers were greeted by an empty chair and an overflowing chat. If they were really quiet some words could be made out in the background. A siren could be heard a few blocks away. It stopped soon after. It went silent. The silence was followed by shouting. A piercing sound followed the shouting. More speaking. No words were clear enough to understand. The only clear thing was that there were two voices. An aggressive unfamiliar harsh voice and a familiar quiet trembling voice. <br/>"I swear I didn't!", the only sentence that could be understood.<br/>More incoherent shouting then a crash.<br/>"... worthless..." the rest was unclear.<br/>The chat was absolutely insane. Anger, concern, scepticism and confusion.<br/>More of the unfamiliar voice could be heard but not understood. All hope seemed to be lost.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Mark was flustered. All he could think about was that he needed to get to Ethan's house. He marched out the door but had to turn back to get his keys. <br/>"Mark, where are you off to?", Amy asked.<br/>He couldn't hear her. He was consumed by stress and panic. <br/>"Mark?" she tried again.<br/>He stopped and looked at her. "We have to go. Now.".<br/>"What's-"<br/>"I'll explain in the car."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More shouting and crashing. Spencer could be heard, he was barking and growling.<br/>"Tell your stupid fucking dog to shut the hell up!"<br/>"Spencer. Stop. It's ok.", he tried to control his voice, stop the shaking.<br/>More barking.<br/>"If you don't get your dog to be quiet. I will"<br/>Something changed.<br/>"No. You will not touch Spencer.", his tone direct and assertive.<br/>"Listen here...", the rest was too hard to hear. A loud crash. The sound of something shattering. <br/>A knock at the door. <br/>"Don't fucking move", the unfamiliar voice barked.<br/>Footsteps. <br/>More unfamiliar voices. Then silence. Everything was still. Silent. <br/>More footsteps. A different pattern. A different sound. The sound of fancy leather business shoes on wooden floors or high heels. Another unfamiliar voice. Younger but still firm. <br/>It belonged to an uninformed officer. It was his first day on an active crime scene. There was a miscommunication and he thought that Ethan was a second suspect or an accomplice. Calm but forceful instructions were aimed at Ethan. There was a question but no answer. A repeated question. No answer. Slightly more aggression. Silence then sobbing. The officer shifted uncomfortably. His radio blurted out some static codes. The realisation hit and him with a wave of guilt. <br/>"Shit. I'm sorry. I was misinformed about-", the audio was so soft, too hard to understand, "... I have to go take that guy back to the station. Uhmmm... sorry...". The front door closed.</p><p>++++</p><p>Hurried footsteps. A familiar face. It was Amy. "Hey, guys. Ethan's going to be ok now so don't worry. Thanks for telling Mark and actually caring about the safety of Ethan. We just need to ask you not to share or save this or record it for Ethan's safety and privacy. Alright. Thanks, guys. Bye"<br/>And with that. The stream ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark entered the bedroom. He saw his friend sitting in the corner, shaking. Spencer was in his lap, licking his face. He hated it. Mark hated seeing people upset. It was fine when it was a joke but not this. He wanted to leave but he'd never forgive himself. It wouldn't solve anything anyway. He stepped closer towards Ethan and sat in front of him.</p><p>"Ethan?", his voice was soft. <br/>Ethan looked up at him. Mark really hated this. He hated seeing Ethan actually upset. It rarely happened, he was always so bubbly. <br/>"I'm sorry", he whispered.<br/>"Wh- Why? Why are you sorry?" <br/>Mark's stomach sank. He felt guilty.<br/>"I'm sorry. I broke my promise," Mark was trying so hard to keep it together.<br/>"Not your fault".</p><p>+++++</p><p>Amy entered the room to see Mark and Ethan hugging each other. All of the equipment Ethan usually had on his desk was on the floor. The cupboard door had a gaping hole in it. Ethan seemed to be in a similar state to his room. </p><p>Broken.</p><p>She crouched down where they were sitting. Mark got up, "Anyone want something to eat or drink?". Ethan shook his head. <br/>"You should have some water or something", Amy suggested. He nodded. Mark agreed and left to go to the kitchen. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket. Word had spread around and everyone was asking if Ethan was ok.</p><p>Amy cupped Ethan's face in her hands. He rested his eyes as she wiped his tears away with her thumbs. His breathing started to become more stable. <br/>"I'm so proud of you."<br/>He started crying again. But it was different. He wasn't sad. He was relieved. That shadow was wrong. He wasn't worthless. Maybe people did care about him. Genuinely.<br/>"You're so smart. How did you even do that?"<br/>He smiled weakly.<br/>"I'm sorry we didn't get here soon enough. But everything will be ok now".<br/>Ethan nodded. There was something about the way she spoke. He believed every word.</p><p>++++</p><p>All three of them sat on the couch. <br/>"Ethan, I think it would be best for you to come stay with us for a bit", Mark suggested.<br/>He didn't respond. He was finding it hard to think clearly. Everything seemed a bit foggy. Not to mention that his limbs felt like sandbags and he could barely stay awake. Being on high alert and in sheer panic for an hour left him completely drained. <br/>"Would you be ok with that?", Amy asked.<br/>He nodded. He was very ok with that. He wanted to say how grateful he was but couldn't find the energy. All he could manage was to smile weakly. <br/>"Can I bring Spencer?"<br/>"Of course!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for the longness (longness?) of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy glanced at Ethan through the rearview mirror. He was asleep in the back seat. Yellow hood pulled over his eyes. Spencer sleeping on his lap. <br/>"Mark?"<br/>"Yeah"<br/>"What happened? On the way here you told me that you had a codeword, but nothing else."<br/>"Do you remember..."</p><p>++++++</p><p>A few years back. Back when Mark had red hair and Ethan had blue hair. It was a stressful time. making and publishing videos every day. Ethan was finding it impossible to focus. He hadn't had any sleep the past few nights and he was preoccupied. He knew that he had an unwanted guest 'visiting' him later that day. Making silly mistakes and working slower than usual. Mark was getting frustrated.<br/>"Ethan! Can't you just focus for an hour? The video needs to be edited and ready in 30 minutes!"<br/>He was trying. He really was. <br/>"Jesus Christ Ethan! Can't you do anything right?" <br/>The words were too real. Ethan stood up. It was hard to think but the words kept coming. He was shouting now.<br/>"I'm sorry Mark but if you hadn't been fucking around so much whilst filming maybe I'd have more time and more sleep! Maybe I have a life outside of working for you. I'm just a BIT preoccupied. You- You know what? It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand and probably wouldn't even care."<br/>He started pacing. His sentences started becoming more and more controlled by overwhelming emotions. Less and less coherent. <br/>"This is your job. Like it or not but it's your fucking job. Can't you just do it right?"<br/>Ethan continued pacing. Tears streaming down his face. <br/>"I knew it was a mistake hiring you. I felt bad for you. I- You never do anything right. You're just a fucking burden. Dead weight."<br/>He stopped pacing. Staring at Mark. Backing into a wall until he collided with it. Slowly sliding onto the floor. <br/>"Just grow up", Mark left the room. He regretted everything that he said but it was too late to go back.</p><p>Ethan sat on the floor. He was right. Mark was right and that man was right. If he was right about this then was he right about other things? That man. He didn't have a name. Ethan never learnt it or wanted to. He didn't deserve a name. <br/>Was Ethan really a disappointment? A burden? Did he deserve all the things that he hated? Probably. Mark had confirmed that.</p><p>He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there. Someone had walked in. They sat in front of him.<br/>"What are you doing on the floor?", Amy asked. <br/>He shook his head, "I can't do anything right but I promise I'm trying."<br/>"What do you mean? We literally can't do anything without you."<br/>"That's not true. I know it. You know it. Mark definitely knows it."<br/>"Wait. Did Mark say something that upset you? Like actually upset you?"<br/>He nodded guiltily. He felt like he was getting Mark in trouble. He felt like a pathetic child.<br/>"You know that when he gets angry he says things that he doesn't mean. Regardless I'll beat him up."<br/>Ethan smiled halfheartedly.<br/>"What's up? I can tell Mark's not your biggest worry."<br/>"I just... am finding really hard to concentrate. I haven't been sleeping and-"<br/>"Hey, everyone has bad times. But next time tell us. We are your friends and we're here for you."<br/>She moved his hair out of his eyes and placed a hand on his face.<br/>"You're warm. You feeling ok?"<br/>No. He didn't but not like that. He couldn't tell her. He really wanted to. But he couldn't. So he shook his head.<br/>"Maybe you should go home and get some rest"<br/>The colour drained slightly from his face.<br/>"No." he blurted out.<br/>"Is something wrong? Is everything ok at your hou-"<br/>"Amy, I really don't want to-"<br/>"Ok. Just know that I'm here for you", she paused, "Maybe you should come back home with me and Mark."</p><p>Amy left the room to find Mark. He was sitting at his desk shaking his head and mumbling to himself. <br/>"Mark"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"I have to talk to you about something."<br/> He looked up at her, still feeling guilty for yelling at Ethan.<br/>"I'm worried about Ethan."<br/>"Shit. Did I really make him upset? I didn't mean it. I-"<br/>"He knows. But that's not why I'm worried. I think he should come stay with us for a bit. I mean he said he's not feeling well and he's living on his own so-"<br/>"Yeah, that sounds like the right thing to do. I hope he's not mad at me."<br/>"He's not. But that's not it. I think something more is wrong. I just don't know what."<br/>"I think we have to deal with one problem at a time. He's probably over-tired and not feeling great. It's a recipe for emotional disaster."</p><p>Mark apologised to Ethan and Ethan apologised to Mark. All was forgiven. </p><p>++++</p><p>"...Then he came over, remember?", Mark continued.<br/>"But you still didn't explain why and what happened."<br/>They glanced back at Ethan to make sure he was still sleeping.<br/>"So, on the second day..."</p><p>++++</p><p>On the second day, Ethan was at their house things seemed to be looking better. Ethan was more responsive, he had caught up on some sleep and he was feeling better. The doorbell rang. Amy was doing something and Mark was filming a video.<br/>"I'll get it!", he shouted.<br/>He walked over to the door casually. He opened the door to be greeted by a familiar face. Not the type of comforting familiarity but the type that makes you nauseous. <br/>"How-"<br/>"You know the rules kid."<br/>Ethan was unable to form any words. He stood there. How was this even possible? How did he know where he was? The man at the door was becoming impatient. <br/>"Let's go. Now."<br/>"No."<br/>There was a pause. He knew he had made a mistake.<br/>"No?"<br/>He wasn't sure what the man said next. He felt a shove. His instincts didn't kick in as he was launched backwards. He fell, hitting the back of his head against the wooden floor. Hard. The world was askew. The sounds surrounding him were muffled.</p><p>///</p><p>Amy was busy editing some of Mark's video's when she heard a loud thud. She went to go investigate. She found a stranger at her door and Ethan on the floor. Mark had arrived there too. <br/>The man's expression changed instantly. A warm smile spread across his face, "You must be Ethan's friends. It's about time that I met you! I've heard so many good things about you". He held out his hand to Mark who gladly shook it. <br/>"Nice to meet you too. You must be...?"<br/>"Oh! Sorry. How rude of me. I'm a good friend of Ethan's parents. I've been receiving some messages from Ethan saying that he was very upset and I thought that I'd come to check on him. Thanks for taking care of this kid. He's very special to me. See him as my own kid. Known him since birth you know".<br/>Amy wasn't convinced.<br/>"I'll take him back to my house. Thanks for-"<br/>"No way.", Amy interjected.<br/>All eyes turned towards her. Mark was about to tell her not to be rude to the guest but knew there was no swaying her judgement when he met her eyes. He glanced over at Ethan who shook his head, his eyes pleading with Mark. <br/>This was the man who made Ethan upset. The dots were connecting. His blood started to boil. This man. Mark was barely able to control his rage. This fucking man. He-<br/>"Get the fuck out of my house."<br/>"Excuse me?", his facade was cracking. Evil laced his words.<br/>"I said, 'Get the fuck out of my house'".<br/>He stared deep into the stranger's eyes. His tone remained level but he was bursting at the seams with anger.<br/>The man was speechless. He listened. He left. <br/>Ethan would have been surprised but he wasn't taking in anything. He was frazzled. Not only did his brain struggle to comprehend what was happening on a normal day but at that moment he was sleep-deprived, had just smashed his head on the floor and panic was the only emotion he could feel. The panic was so potent that it outshone the throbbing pain at the back of his skull. </p><p>+++++</p><p>"After that, I convinced him to go to the police. It was a challenge."<br/>"And that guy. He came again?"<br/>"Yes. Lucky we didn't get there first. I would have fucking killed him or something."<br/> "Ok, calm down Mr Heropants.", she joked.<br/>Her smile faded, "We don't know how many other times he went to Ethan's house."<br/>Mark couldn't respond.<br/>She was gripping the steering wheel. She needed to keep it together. The last thing she needed was tears clouding her vision resulting in a car crash. She breathed and collected herself. They both tried not to think about it too much but the thought stayed at the back of both of their minds.</p><p>The traffic was moving slowly. Too slowly. It was getting dark.<br/>"I never told you that I was sorry and you were right."<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"You always know when something's up. I don't know how you do it."<br/>"What can I say? I'm just magical."<br/>Both started laughing. They could always rely on each other, especially for a laugh in hard or serious times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan felt a hand on his shoulder. The cold wind brushed against him and seeped through his hoody. A moment of confusion and panic was ended by the familiarity of Mark's face. The kind of familiarity which comforted you, not the kind of familiarity that made you scared or feel sick. Positive vibes ya know. <br/>"You ok?"<br/>He nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He picked up Spencer and made his way inside. Turning to Mark he said, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."<br/>"I mean, I do love compliments but seriously, you don't need to thank me. This is what friends do, be there for each other. I know you'd do the same for me."<br/>Ethan put Spencer down. They stood there, a bit awkwardly. They hugged. For a few moments, everything seemed good. This was crushed shortly after by the overwhelming thoughts circling Ethan's mind and the realisation of the incident that had just occurred. <br/>The man's probably angry now.<br/>He knows where Mark lives.<br/>He has come here before and he can do it again.<br/>It was all Ethan's fault.<br/>Friends are meant to be there for each other not put each other in danger. <br/>He isn't there for Mark.<br/>He's just annoying and jeopardises his safety.</p><p>"Ethan?"<br/>Amy and Mark were sitting with him in the living room, staring at him.<br/>"Did someone call my name?"<br/>"Yes. Everything alright?"<br/>He nodded, "I just- think I need some sleep."<br/>"Yeah. I'll set up the bed in the spare room", Amy suggested and left.<br/>"You sure you're alright?", Mark asked.<br/>"Just a bit- I'm... processing"<br/>"I mean, that's very understandable. Wanna talk about it?"<br/>"No. Not really. I'm sorry", he started tapping his leg faster and running his fingers through his hair.<br/>"That's fine. Just know we're here for you. Don't be sorry."<br/>"Sorry", he smiled. He smiled and he meant it, "and thank you."<br/>It made Mark feel slightly better to see Ethan getting back to his normal self. He knew it might take time.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Amy walked in, "All ready".<br/>"Thanks, Amy."<br/>Ethan got up and started to make his way to the spare bedroom.<br/>"Hey Ethan", he turned around to face Mark, "thanks for trusting me."<br/>"Thanks for letting me trust you."</p><p>++++</p><p>End?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>